Possessive
Thalia was kidnapped by Luke. He wants her to love him, but she wants to go back to the Hunters. She can't deny that she still has feelings for him, though. Takes place when Thalia and Luke are somewhere around uhh...let's say 21. Something like that. AU (to some degree) and probably going to be at least three chapters. Rated for language and implied s*x. Relatively OOC as well. Sparrowsong 06:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One It had been seven months since I was kidnapped. I'd never forget the day. I'd just been walking down the street, minding my own business, when a car pulled over right beside me. Before I could react, the door flew open. The driver forced me into the car, gave me some kind of drug to put me to sleep (I still remembered the needle being jabbed into my arm), and drove away. When I woke up, I could tell I was on a boat. It was rocky, and I felt sick. I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed, with my head in my ex-boyfriend's lap while he stroked my hair. "Oh my f**king gods!" I screamed, jumping off the bed. "L-L-Luke?!" "The one and only," he answered, grinning. "What are you...why'd you bring me here?" I demanded. "Because, Thalia," he began, getting up. "I love you." Then he kissed me full on the mouth. Yeah. Lots of fun, huh? Not. For the first two months or so, I wasn't even allowed out of Luke's sight. Then I was allowed out of his sight, but I had to wear some weird tracking bracelet. Not only did that mean they could find me at all times, it also meant that I always had to stay within 500 feet of Luke. Possesive, much? We'd basically gotten married. Officially we weren't, but I still considered him my husband. I went by Thalia Castellan now, too. Deep down, I did miss my friends. I missed camp. I missed being a Hunter. I missed Annabeth, Grover, and even Percy. I tried not to think about them, though. It was hopeless. There was no escaping. Nobody could help me now. As much as I hated to admit it, I really had fallen in love with Luke. I knew I wasn't supposed to feel that way about my kidnapper, but I did. I was in love with the guy who kidnapped me. The same guy I had my first kiss with when I was twelve. I wasn't sure what to tell him of my current condition. Whether to even tell him at all. I was sure he'd want to know, but still. I was uncertain of how he'd react. Oh, I guess you probably want to know what exactly I mean by "condition." Two words: no protection. Should be obvious now, unless you're either a six-year-old or a complete idiot. I was started to show quite a bit. There really was no hiding it now. If I didn't tell him right now, he'd figure it out and be mad that I didn't tell him. I took a deep breath and walked into Luke's room. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted. I lifted up my shirt, then took his hand and placed it on my tummy. I couldn't meet his eyes. "You're pregnant," Luke said with no emotion whatsoever. I was finally able to look up. "You don't want it?" I asked. "I'm sorry, Luke. I should have used birth control. I can...I can..." "Have an abortion? I know you, Thalia. You couldn't murder a child. Especially not our child." (A/N: Aww, soo sweet! Don't you just love Pro-Lifer!Luke?) I let him feel my baby bump. Then he hugged me. "Alia," he whispered into my ear, using my nickname for the first time since I was twelve. "Of course I want that baby. I would never make you have an abortion, unless you wouldn't survive or something. We can have as many children as you want." I kissed him, blinking back tears. Tears of joy. Yes, happy to be pregnant by my kidnapper. Something must be wrong with me. We went through a bunch of baby name sites before we finally decided on Cassandra Veronica Castellan. Luke was basically in love with that name, I swear. Four months later, I went into labor. The kid was delivered by some chick on the ship who apparently had a medical degree or something. The whole time, Luke held my hand and told me it would be okay. Even while I screamed in agony. And then...there she was. My daughter. My little Cassandra Castellan. So tiny and precious. Luke stared at our baby in absolute wonder. It was clear that neither of us would ever forget this. "Cassandra...so beautiful..." he cooed. "She looks so much like you, Thalia. Don't you think?" "No, she doesn't!" I insisted. "My eyes are this stormy greenish-bluish color. Hers are ice-blue!" Luke looked up at me and frowned, still holding our baby. Who did, indeed, have his eyes. "She has your hair and face! What more do you want?!" "She's got your chin," I pointed out. Luke looked down at Cassandra. "True," he nodded. "But I still think she takes after you." I gave up. "Well?" I asked. "I just pushed a 7-pound kid out of my crotch. Are you going to let me hold her?" "Of course, love," he replied while handing Cassandra to me. Being less than an hour old, she wasn't exactly Rapunzel, but you could definitely tell that her hair was going to be black. She started crying when I held her. Luke laughed, taking her back. "Not even toilet-trained yet, and already she likes her daddy best," he quipped. I glared at him. He shut up. (A/N: In case you're wondering, the reason that the usually feisty and punky Thalia isn't fighting or trying to get away is because she has something called Stockholm syndrome. Look it up.) Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Family Category:Luke Category:Thalia Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Pregnancy Category:Sparrowsong